


Dear Nagi

by Mokomis



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Angst, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt, Letter to Nagi, Written in 2013, no comfort, rimahiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokomis/pseuds/Mokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rima and Nagi are a couple and living together but something happens and Rima leaves, leaving only this letter of goodbye to Nagihiko.<br/>This was Originally a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

Dear Nagi

  
When you get this letter I will be gone already. I took all my stuff I’m moving out and not coming back, don’t try to reach me.  
**We’re OVER. Want to know why?**  
I walked in on you and Amu being all lovey dovey and not just one time after I nearly walked in on you the first time I asked Ikuto to look into it,  
he was more than willing to find out if Amu was being unfaithful.  
Want to know what he saw, and took pictures of…  
It was you and Amu together in bed nearly naked.  
That hurt you know, I broke my oath of never falling in love or ever being with anyone to be with you because I trusted you not to be like the others, but I guess I was wrong.  
You are just like them all, was I just some trophy you got what everyone wanted but no one could have? Was that it?  
I guess it was, you know why I gave up on love why I detested it?  
Of course you do I told you about it my parents, always fighting over me, always fighting over whose fault it was that I got kidnapped, or who was supposed to pick me up.  
I was a bother, I was the only reason they were unhappy and I was the only reason they stayed together so long. I believed all marriages and relationships would end up like that, that I would end up like my mother, always crying and always working.  
But you know what?  
**I was stronger than her, OUR kid will just have me I was stronger** ,  
I walked away you noticed I said our kid did you?  
Well I guess I should tell you now. I’m 3 months pregnant, I was going to tell you about it a month ago,  
but I decided not too after seeing you cheating on me with my best friend.  
Now you might think I am cruel, and maybe I am but as long as I have custody over my kid you will never ever see them.  
You get no part in its life, yes I know you love kids and that you always wanted them,  
but this was your mistake not mine you decided I wasn’t good enough.

Never again yours  
Mashiro Rima.


	2. Nagi reading said letter

It was a rather normal day for Nagihiko, nothing out of the ordinary had happened at work, and as he was driving home he noticed a car. The person looked suspiciously much like Rima but he paid it no heed. When he got home he noticed all the lights in the house were off, which was unusual because Rima was normally home this time of the day. When he walked in and made it known he was home he got no answer. Walking into the next room he noticed a lamp that still had a light on it and went to inspect it.

Bathed in light there lay a simple white envelope with his name on it. He picked it up and looked it over. Nagi immediately recognized Rima’s handwriting on the front. As he opened the letter he became more and more nervous. The house was to quiet and something was missing. He opened the letter and read it.

Half way through the letter he was sobbing. When he had finished the letter he collapsed onto the floor with tears streaming down his face. After a while he got to his feet and started inspecting the house, looking for something that Rima had forgotten, something that she left behind and would have to come back for. The only thing Nagi found was an old shirt of himself that Rima normally slept in and a stuffed toy that he won for her years ago at a festival.

That night Nagi cried himself to sleep, hugging the old shirt and the stuffed toy that Rima used to love. Wishing his chibi was there and he hadn’t messed up so badly.


	3. Dear Rima

Dear Rima

I saw you today at the park, you didn‘t notice me as you were playing with this beautiful little girl. I can’t believe it’s been 5 years since I came home to find a letter instead of you.  I sometimes imagine that someday I’ll get to meet her, this beautiful little girl of ours. There hasn’t been a day since you left that I haven’t regretted my actions.   
Ohh, how I longed to run to you and beg your forgiveness and hold my daughter in my arms. She looks like you, she’s even got your eyes and the only difference is that she’s got my hair colour. I dream about how our life could have been if it hadn’t been for my stupid actions. I still love you, you are the only one for me chibi, I miss you.

Fujasaki Nagihiko

Nagi took one last look at the letter and sighed. He folded it together and slid it into the top drawer of his desk and locked it. There the letter would gather dust along with a hundred others just like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have an extra handwritten chapter somewhere. I am slowly working on going through my written work, but Uni is busy so its going slow.  
> Its been a while since I read this fic myself, I might make revisions when I have the times as I've taken writing classes since originally writing this.


End file.
